clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle-related items
There is a large variety of puffle-related items around the island, which can be used for interaction or decorational purposes. Food There is a large variety of food products that puffles can consume. Puffles can be fed either via their puffle interface, or by walking the puffle to a dedicated feeding station around the island. Some of the more common products are the following: *Puffle-O's- a very common snack for puffles. Puffle-O's are made of O' Berries which grow on bushes around the island. Puffles can also be fed Puffle-O's in the Puffle Park. *Puffle Bubble- a treat for puffles. It does not affect their hunger, yet reduces their health, cleanliness and rest stats. *Pizza- similar to penguins, puffles can also have pizzas. Pizzas are sold in boxes with a different number of slices, and can also be bought for an instant use at the Puffle Snack Station. *Cookies- another snack for puffles. Cookies don't change the hunger stats of puffles much. Clothing Puffles have their own set of clothing items. As for today, the only clothing items for puffle items are head items. These items disappear while puffles do special actions, and appear again when they are back to normal. Care There are four different categories in the Puffle Interface responsible for taking care for puffles: *Bath- washes your puffle, thus raising its health and rest. *Toys- every puffle has some favorite toys that it adores. If all the stats are full the puffle will play differently. If all stats are low it will also play differently. *Leash- an item that allows you to walk puffles. *Comb- you can comb your puffle so you it boosts the care bar. Furniture Among the furniture items, the pet furniture items can be interacted with by puffles, and can affect the puffles' stats. *Beds- puffles sleep in beds. There is one for every color (except rainbow). Red, Blue, Pink, Grey (Black), Green, Purple, Yellow, White, Orange, and Brown. *Houses- puffles also sleep in houses. There is one for every color (except rainbow). *Puffle Washer- a machine that is used to wash puffles. It soaks them in water mixed with shampoo then dries them, fluffs them up and turns them into a cubic puffle. Toys furniture *Small Scratching Post- a small green post for puffles. It has a spring with an orange ball on top. The puffles will scratch their backs on it. *Large Scratching Post- a giant pink scratching post with a springy cube on top. The puffle bounces on it. *Puffle Tree- a big round blue bowl on a stand. The puffles bounce in the bowl. *Puffle Condo- a tall big pink tower with 3 holes. Puffles like to play peek-a-boo with this. *Running Wheel- similar to a hamster wheel. Puffles use it like a hamster does. *Scratch Tower- puffles can swing on it. *Puffle Ball- this is like a hamster ball. Puffles will hop in and whirl around. Food furniture *Double Dish- Puffles eat out of this when they are hungry. *Water Dish- a big bowl full of water. Puffles love to drink out of it and they sometimes use a straw. *Water Bottle- Puffles drink out of this. Others *Other items, such as the Green Puffle Beanbag Chair, Puffle Posters and Puffle Pictures, are decorational furniture items, featuring puffles. Other Items *Bell- appear in a Card-Jitsu card, when the player rings a bell and the puffles come running towards the opponent. *Rope- appears on the Card-Jitsu card Puffle Round Up. *Brown Block- Puffles use this to drink out of the water dish. *Straw- Puffles use this to drink out of the water dish. *Edible Bowl- Puffles eat this when eating Puffle-O's. *Pommel Horse- Puffles don't play with this but in the "Igloo Makeover" book it shows a green puffle on it. *Paper- Puffles don't eat this on Club Penguin, but in the "''Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin''" book in the "How to Not Use This Book" section, it says as a snack for your puffle. Which means puffles might like to eat paper. *Top Hat- a Top Hat was thought to be food by Fluffy in a Comic. *PufflePoster1002- appeared in Penguin Tales, and it was invented by Gary to let puffles deliver mail.https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/books/tales08.swf *PufflePoster1002 Launcher- launches the PufflePoster1002. *Running Wheels attached to a Power Box - appeared in a comic where a penguin gave a penguin a tour of his igloo and when he showed the puffles the where making electricity by running Wheels. *Book- there is a sticker in the book Stuck on Puffles that has a Blue Puffle reading a book. Puffle Show Items *Starting House *Walls *Ring Hoop *Balance Beam *Slalom *Corner Curve *Tunnel *Jumping Beams *Ramp *Finish Platform *Judging Seats *Grooming Seats *Scissors *Comb Puffle Circus Items *Staff *Magician's Hat *Fake Mustache *Tight Rope *Pool *Big Ball *Rings of Fire *Silver Rings *Cloth *Put-On-Beard *Circus Cannon *Crash Helmet Unavailable items around Club Penguin The following items may not come out in the future but are seen in the Pet Shop: *In the top right corner of the Pet Shop is a large scratching post with a platform. *Behind the houses in the Pet Shop is a fluffy purple cube. *There is a glass den with a white, black, purple, green, blue and pink puffle in it. Furniture from Puffle Party During Puffle Parties, large puffle-themed items can be found around the island. These are the following: *Square puffle tree with an orange ball- the exterior of the Pizza Parlor. *Puffle Feeding Area- a room where snowballs turn into Puffle-O's, and puffles peek from holes at the upper part of the screen. *Ball pit- found at the Forest. *Super scratch tower- a giant castle found at the Dock. *Trampoline- found at the Iceberg, which is used as the Pink Puffles' room. *Double small scratching post- the exterior of the Coffee Shop. *Blue tent- the exterior of the Puffle Show. *Treadmill- appeared at the Puffle Hotel Spa. Gallery Pizzapuffle.png|The boxes of Pizza in a catalog BoxO'PuffleO'sPin.png|An O-Berry box See also *Puffle *Pet Shop Puffle Music (From Puffle Parties) *Puffle Party *Main *Cave *Puffle Ragtime *Puffle Party Remix References